Game Of Life
by thatwritersdream
Summary: One blind date leaves Amu in Ikuto's hotel bed six years after he left. That night sealed the fate for Ikuto and Amu, causing them to question their future. Can they last as a couple and survive the surprise that life throws at them nine months later?


**I know the last thing I need is yet **_**another**_** story, but hear me out- or at least read me out. This story has nothing to do with charas or x-eggs, just our beloved characters. I really hope you all like this story because it is the first one I've done like this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Game Of Life**

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_~Crush Crush Crush by Paramore _

Chapter One:

Twenty three year old Amu Hinamori laughed as she drowned back the tequila shot in her hand. The music reverberated around the large room as the strobe lights flashed in different colors. For once in her life Amu didn't care about her surroundings and she grabbed yet another shot.

"Amu! Slow down!" Utau laughed, pulling her friend's arm away from grabbing another shot.

Amu giggled and looked at Utau- swaying in her movements, she was buzzed and on the road to getting drunk- and she felt amazing. Amu felt free and it was as if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. Amu had no worries in the world.

"Why are you being such a downer?" Amu asked, her words slurring.

Utau sighed, suddenly becoming serious as she pulled Amu into a booth. Ever since that blind date had last month, Amu had been acting weird. She was more secretive and sneaky- always dodging questions.

"What happened last month Amu?" Utau sighed, preparing for Amu to change the subject yet again.

Amu somehow had gotten her hands onto yet another shot, tipping it towards Utau in a silent solute before she tossed it down her throat. A secret relationship, that's what Amu had been hiding. Sighing, Amu leaned forward on the table, trying to give Utau the best serious look she could, but failing miserably.

"I've been seeing your brother my dear friend for the past month. Oh, and I slept with him." Amu burst out laughing suddenly as Utau gave her a bewildered look.

_The hell?_

_*One Month Ago*_

Amu sighed as she adjusted herself in the review mirror. Her makeup was perfect, lips painted red, eyeliner and mascara done to make her honey eyes pop out. This was the seventh blind date this month and none of them had gone good. The first one smelled and forgot his wallet, causing Amu to pay for the meal. The second one took her to a fast food restaurant and bought her the cheapest meal there and ordered her a free cup of water. The third hadn't bothered to show up. The fourth was a girl, and Amu just walked out after that. The fifth was a gay man who wanted to use Amu to show his parents he wasn't gay when he was. The sixth guy was a criminal that had been wanted for minor theft and the seventh guy threw up on Amu when he ate bad food.

Looking up at the hotel, which was one of the most expensive in Seiyo; Amu sighed and sent a silent prayer that this blind date would turn out better. Getting out of her mustang, Amu handed the keys over to the valet and walked through the hotel main doors. Her heels clicked against the tile as she fallowed the directions to the restaurant, which wasn't hard to find at all.

"Hinamori Amu?" A soft voice called, causing Amu to look up.

"Yes." Amu smiled her perfectly straight teeth, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes.

Amu wore a black cocktail dress that hung to her curves, her heels matching and at least adding three inches in height. Her long pink hair was styled into a neat bun; two lose strands curled on either side of her face, framing along her cheeks. She wore her mother's diamond necklace that Amu inherited after her death.

When Midori Hinamori died, Amu had been sixteen. She had stage four cancer. Once Amu turned eighteen, she traveled with Utau. Since the disappearance of x-eggs and the charas going back into the egg cradle, the group of friends had drifted off. Nagihiko with Rima- who stayed in touch with Kukai, who was dating Utau and she was best friends with Amu. Tadase sort of began to do his own things, along with Yaya and Kairi. No one talked about Ikuto, not around Amu. He went MIA after leaving Amu and Tadase at the theme park. Amu's feelings had disappeared since then.

"Please fallow me this way." The host said with a smile, motioning for Amu to fallow.

The restaurant was fancy for Amu. The room was white and smelled of lavender. Classical music played in the background of the soft chattering and conversations. A chandler was hanging in the center, which was the way the waitress took Amu. It was then she noticed a table, and the man sitting there. Amu's honey eyes widen.

"Here you go Miss Hinamori." The host bowed, walking away.

Ikuto smirked up at Amu, looking at her up and down- taking in the image of the mature Amu in front of him. Amu shifted uncomfortably as she sat down, wishing now that she could run back into her car and drive away. This date could go in her bad book.

"Amu, you look absolutely lovely." Ikuto grinned seeing the faint pink appear on her cheeks.

"Thank you, I try." Amu says, deciding to make civil conversation. "How have you been all these years Ikuto?"

Ikuto leaned back into his chair, "I've been good. I tracked my father down in Paris and decided to stay there for these last years, taking violin classes and starting a career." Ikuto tilted his head to the side. "How about you Amu? You seem different."

"I grew up Ikuto." Amu said coldly. "I learned that life is cruel and it isn't fair- so there's your answer. I'm been okay."

Amu didn't look up at him as she flipped through the menu, glancing at the different varieties of food. Italian, Mexican, Indian, Thai, and Japanese. Amu was craving the Italian, pasta sounded good- like lasagna.

"You grew less cheerful." Ikuto mused. "Why is that?"

Amu glanced up at his midnight blue eyes, "I lost my mother."

Ikuto eyes widen, and he looked carefully at Amu. She was holding herself up, but he couldn't see he like he did back a few years ago. He couldn't read her like an open book, and Ikuto was upset because of that now since Amu was giving him the cold shoulder now. He wanted her to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Amu." Ikuto sympathetically said.

"Don't want your pity." Amu snapped, closing the menu. "Why are you suddenly back in town?"

Ikuto frowned. "To see you Amu. I'm keeping my promise. I came home for _you."_

Amu scoffed, eyes narrowing at the once neko man. She didn't want those butterflies in her stomach to come back, but they were already fluttering. She felt warm with his words, just like she had all those years ago- but this time the blush didn't appear on her face. Amu fought that urge long and hard as she stared silently at Ikuto.

"Are you both ready to order?" The host asked happily, getting out her paper pad.

"Yes." Amu answered, looking over at the blond host. "I'll take the lasagna with French bread."

"Garlic or no garlic?"

"No garlic."

The host nodded and wrote the order down then looked at Ikuto, "How about you sir?"

"I'll take the grilled salmon with the house salad." Ikuto says, handing over his menu and Amu's menu.

"Of course." The host says, writing the order down and taking the menus before she scurried away to place their order.

Ikuto looked over at Amu, and sighed, "Please answer me Amu."

Amu furrowed her eye brows, giving Ikuto an annoyed look. She bit her lip, and sighed. This was ridiculous, the way she was acting was as if she were a teenager again, and she wasn't that girl anymore. She grown up and learned of happiness and heartbreak, and sometimes Amu wondered why she was still so stubborn.

"What do you want me to say?" Amu finally whispered. "I waited for you for over six years, and now that you finally are sitting in front of me- I don't know what to say or do."

Ikuto leaned forward and gently grabbed Amu's hands into his, "Tell me how you feel Amu, because you know you still feel it, because I do. After all these years Amu- I still love you."

Amu took a sharp intake of breath, resisting all urges to rip her hands away from Ikuto's. Instead, she gripped his hands in hers and racked her brain for one clear and coherent thought. Amu never once said that word out loud and meant it. She buried her feeling deep after all these years, but this wasn't high school. No, now they both were adults and by the fierce look in Ikuto's midnight blue eyes, Amu knew he was serious. This was real. Maybe, maybe she could give him one last chance.

"Are you here to stay?" Amu softly asks, looking into his eyes.

Ikuto leaned forward and bushed his lips onto hers, before he captured them into a kiss. After a second, Ikuto pulled back, "I promise I'll stay here, right by your side if you give me another chance Amu."

Amu's lips twitched into a smile. "One chance."

Ikuto smiled at her, a genuine smile that made Amu fill with glee of her own. They sat there for the next thirty minutes, conversing, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They caught up on the past few years of their lives. Amu even went through her mother's death and opened up about she felt about that. Ikuto soothed her as she cried and she was grateful now that she could open up herself freely.

"Here is your food." The hosts cheerfully set down the plate of lasagna and salmon to their rightful owners.

"Thank you." Ikuto and Amu said in union, watching as she walked away.

"So Paris. Is it nice?" Amu asks, shoveling a piece of lasagna into her mouth.

Ikuto nodded, "Yes, it's nice. One day- maybe we can go there together."

Amu laughed at the idea, "Seems more like a fantasy than reality."

"I'm serious Amu, one day I will take you there." Ikuto promises, eating his salmon.

Amu winked, "Then I'll be waiting for that day."

Ikuto chuckled and soon enough the two finished their meals, and the check was been placed in the middle of the table. Before Amu could grab it so she could pay, Ikuto had snatched the bill himself and pulled his wallet.

"Ikuto you don't have to pay." Amu protested but Ikuto shushed her.

"Yes I do. This is my treat." Ikuto grins, placing the bill down and standing up.

"Thank you for tonight." Amu smiles and stands up, grabbing her purse.

"You're leaving already?" Ikuto questioned, a hint of sadness laced into his voice.

Amu nodded, "It's getting late."

Ikuto sighed and nodded in agreement, offering her his hand. "Let me walk you out at least."

Amu smiled, placing her hand into his. Slowly, Ikuto closed their hands and intertwined their fingers, leading Amu towards the front of the hotel room, before he pulled her into the hall way, kissing deeply. The hit of need hit Ikuto like a ton of bricks, he needed to touch and feel Amu. He needed _her_ like he needed air to breath, hell she was his air.

"Ikuto." Amu gasped out when Ikuto pulled her extremely close, kissing her roughly. She responded back with her own hungry kiss, coming with a wave of hormones.

"Stay the night with me." Ikuto breathed, kissing Amu down the neck in gently kisses and nips.

Amu's breath hitched, her eyes fluttering in pleasure. She managed out a shaky, "Okay."

Then she was giggling when Ikuto swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the elevator. Luckily, no one was in there while the two love birds made out, bumping into the walls in heated kisses. Once that elevator door opened on the fifth floor, Ikuto had Amu's legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her towards his hotel room.

Amu kissed Ikuto passionately when he pressed her back against the door, fumbling for the card key. It took a minute, but Amu felt the door open behind her and Ikuto stepping in with her before he kicked the door shut. She gasped as she felt his hand caress her leg, but didn't stop him.

"I've waited for you for a long time Amu." Ikuto purred into her ear.

"I'm here now." Was all Amu had to say before clothing came off and the night became complete bliss.

**Author's Note**

**So I hope you liked this chapter my dear readers. I really wanted to do a story without all the x-eggs and charas, so I conjured up this little plot line. I hope you liked the Amuto fluff, I don't really do a lot of fluff so yeah. Anyway, please tell me what you think or hope will happen. Hehe, please review!**


End file.
